1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to long term incontinence appliances for females.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various collecting members have been utilized for exterior collection of human waste. In cases of colostomy, illeostomy, or ureterostomy urostomy, an exterior opening is created through the abdomen wall, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,073 shows a backing element that is implanted beneath the skin, and an external element carried on a bag with one of the elements being a magnet and the other element either another magnet or a magnetic material to provide for holding a waste collection bag in place.
A similar ostomy bag retainer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,2O5,678.
Additional efforts to provide collection devices for accomodating incontinence have been advanced, and the present device shows an easily secured, easily shaped, and reliable collection appliance that is primarily mounted to minimize any opportunity for external detection in normal functions.